


Nicotine

by FrillyFairyPrincess



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Titre inspiré de Nicotine par P!atd
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFairyPrincess/pseuds/FrillyFairyPrincess
Summary: Sanji était accro. A la cigarette. Mais pas seulement...





	Nicotine

    Sanji n'avait pas toujours été un aussi gros fumeur. Il avait commencé tès tôt, à 12 ans, pour se donner un air plus mature mais également pour donner une raison de plus à Zeff de lui botter les fesses chaque jour. Au début il ne fumait que très peu, détestait ça mais continuait car ça "donnait un genre". En grandissant l'habitude était resté et avait perduré. Il s'était alors mis à fumer de plus en plus : il fumait dès qu'il se levait, après avoir mangé, lorsqu'il était stressé, juste avant d'aller se coucher etc. Il ne faisait que ça : cuisiner et fumer. C'est ça qui le faisait tenir, qui lui donnait la force de se lever chaque matin, de rejoindre ces abrutis de Patty et Carne et d'aider Zeff à tenir le Baratie en attendant de trouver All Blue et d'avoir son propre restaurant.

Et puis Luffy avait débarqué. Il l'avait rejoint dans sa course après le One Piece et après leurs rêves et était devenu le chef du Merry et de tout l'équipage. De tout l'équipage et de Zoro. Zoro qui avait débarqué dans sa vie en même temps que Luffy. Ça avait tout de suite été électrique entre eux : ils n'avaient pas la même vision de la vie et voyaient les choses totalement à l'opposé; mais la vie en mer crée des liens. Durant leur périple Sanji avait appris à le connaître et cette électricité qu'il y avait entre eux dès leur rencontre était toujours là, elle avait seulement pris une nouvelle ampleur. Ils continuaient de se battre toute la journée mais passaient leurs nuits ensemble. Ils avaient appris à découvrir leurs différences mais aussi leurs points communs. Et Sanji s'était trouvé une nouvelle addiction. Il s'était vite rendu compte que toutes les fois où ses mains étaient occupées à ouvrir un nouveau paquet de cigarettes, elles pourraient l'être à déshabiller Zoro, à caresser sa peau et à mémoriser son corps sous ses doigts. Toutes les fois où ses lèvres étaient autours d'une cigarette, elles auraient pu être sur la bouche de Zoro, à l'embrasser, le faire gémir et l'exciter. Toutes les fois où il était sur le pont à fumer sa dernière cigarette de la journée, il aurait pu être dans les bras de Zoro, à trembler de plaisir et à jouir avec lui. Alors Sanji avait remplacé son addiction au tabac par quelque chose de plus addictif encore que la nicotine. Bien évidemment il fumait toujours, mais beaucoup moins; car il savait que tous les moments qu'il passait à fumer, il pouvait maintenant les passer avec Zoro.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai décidé de rapatrier ici les quelques textes qui étaient sur ma page fanfiction.net. En esperant que ça me motivera à écrire davantage !


End file.
